


The Waiting is the Hardest Part

by dragonfly_patronus



Series: Sentinels and Guides [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess we'll have to continue this after we get back from Denver.” Blaine remembers this words as he holds on to the hope that it will be over soon. He's afraid how long he will have to wait. It's been six months already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine sat and read aloud at Sebastian’s bedside as he always did whenever he wasn't on a case. He tried to reach out to his Sentinel. He could feel him, he knew he was there but he was unresponsive. Blaine and Spencer both had tried reaching him but it was like Sebastian had locked himself up. Blaine wondered how long it would take it was almost six months since Denver. Six months since the day that he and Sebastian had decided to finally bond fully. Blaine hoped Sebastian would come back to him.

Things had screwed up six ways to sunday when they arrived at Denver. Some religious extremist group leading a revolt against Sentinels and Guides had taken the Guide Senator and his family in Denver as hostages. It was a terrorist attack to get the governments to fulfill their demands that Sentinels and Guides to not be allowed into the Government. The negotiations with them went south when the killed the Senator's sentinel which had caused a firefight between the BAU and the terrorist. 

Blaine had gone down due to several gunshot wounds before SWAT arrived at the scene. While Blaine was being taken to the hospital Hotch had been shot the bullet grazing his jugular vein which had distracted Spencer. A moment of distraction was all that took for Sebastian to lose control. Reid had gone over the events of the night multiple times to figure out what had gone wrong so Blaine now knew every detail even though he had not been there. The elder guide had relieved the memory enough times as if punishing himself for the state Sebastian was in now.

Sebastian had taken down three of the terrorist before he had completely zoned out and killed one with bare hands before Reid and tranquilizers could subdue him. After that no matter what they couldn't get Sebastian to wake up. Blaine had been by his Sentinels side as soon as he was out of surgery and coherent enough to understand what had happened.

After a month of physical therapy and rehabilitation Blaine had been back to work though he wasn’t allowed on the field. The first day he left Sebastian at the SGA medical center to go back to the BAU was the day he met Snitch. After returning back from work he and Reid had found a fennec fox curled up on the pillow besides Sebastian. And that’s how he had met his spirit animal. Snitch had become a common site in Sebastian’s room since then.

A few weeks later when Blaine was cleared for field duty Saphira had joined him on the jet. The fact that she had appeared had given them a lot of hope that Sebastian would be fine soon. But months passed without any change in the Sentinels condition. Blaine was afraid he was losing hope but the constant absence of Sebastian was getting to him.

“It's been too long Seb. Please come back to me.” he said held Sebastian’s hand. Sensing his distress Saphira nudged his ankle from where she was curled around Snitch at his feet. He looked at their spirit animals cuddled together and it made him miss the warmth of Sebastian’s embrace even more. “I’m going mad Seb. Jealous of our spirit animals. I must have lost it.”

“Blaine?” a voice called pulling him from his thoughts. “I’ve got you dinner.” Judith Smythe said as she entered. Meeting the parents that was another first Sebastian wasn’t present for. As soon as Hotch, Blaine and Sebastian had been moved back to Quantico both sets of parents had shown up. 

Both set of parents got along well and now Blaine was scared that their mothers seemed to have become best friends. Blaine’s parents had gone back home a few weeks later but Sebastian’s mother did not have the heart to leave. Blaine had insisted they stay at home with him. It turned out it was the best decision as Blaine would have truly gone insane in the house alone.

 

Blaine had been scared to meet Captain Edwin Smythe but meeting the man for the first time when he was in the hospital due to multiple gunshot wounds had been an excellent icebreaker since they had that in common. Blaine was grateful to have Sebastian's parents around. His father being a three sense Sentinel had been a Captain in the JAG Corps. now was a Professor of Criminal Law in Columbia.

He ate the pasta Judith had made in silence while she sat with Sebastian. Blaine knew she felt guilty about all the years that she had left Sebastian alone. One night she had broken down in front of Blaine as they both sat by Sebastian’s bed. 

“Edwin asked if you want to join him at the range today. He’s down there now.” She said. Blaine had taken to practicing at the range often with Edwin while they were at the SGA. “How are you?” She asked as she ran a hand through his hair. “I know this case has taken a toll on you.Come home tonight. We missed you.” Judith ordered. Blaine knew she was right. The case they just closed had been a child trafficking case and though they had saved seven of the victims knowing that there were countless others they couldn’t save had been difficult. Blaine had been back last night and spent the night here with Sebastian telling him all about the case as he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep anyway.

Blaine sat with her for a while longer before he left to join Edwin. Shooting a few rounds seemed to calm him down nowadays. He knew it wasn’t healthy but he found the control he had soothing. He had gotten much better since he began training with Edwin. Hotch and Derek joined them sometimes. The whole team visited Sebastian as often as they could. 

Blaine hoped Sebastian wouldn’t keep them all waiting much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

Blaine should have known by now that nothing in his life occurred like he wanted to or like planned. So naturally their bonding had not gone as planned. His sentinel was in a coma before they could bond completely. Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he talked to him like he always did. Snitch was curled up in his lap. He was scared that he was getting used to this, Sebastian being unresponsive.   
“Come back to me Sebastian. please .” He sobbed. He didn't know what made him lose control so suddenly. 

“Blaine?” he came back to consciousness to Judith calling his name. “How long was I asleep?” he asked. “Not for long. You have been exhausted so I didn’t wake you, but Garcia just called. You have a case she didn’t tell me where. Morgan is picking you up on the way to the air strip. They are getting your go bag. He’ll be here in a few minutes. I’ll leave you to say goodbye to him.” “Thanks Judith.” 

“Seb, I’ve got to go. Another case. I’ll be back in a few days.” Blaine kissed his forehead and made his way out of the room. Snitch curled up next to Sebastian as Saphira followed Blaine out. He said goodbye to Judith and Edwin and made his way out of the center just as Morgan got there.   
Blaine was going over the case file and discussing theories with the team when he felt it. A brush to his consciousness like he used to feel. Whenever Sebastian was in distress. It was brief but there was no denying what he had felt. He got out his phone and called Judith  
knowing she would be there with Sebastian. 

“Did Bas wake up? Was there any change? I felt something.” he said as soon as she picked up the phone. “Blaine? Dear what are you talking about? Aren’t you on a case?”  
“Did he show any changes?” Blaine almost yelled causing Reid to get up and take the phone from Blaine while Morgan held him back. “Mrs. Smythe? Its Dr. Reid” “Ohh, what happened to Blaine? Is he alright?” “He’s fine ma’am. He said he felt something, he thought it was Sebastian. Are there any changes in his state?”   
“No, Dr. Reid. He just had a daily check up. No changes.”   
“Thank you ma’am.” “Just look after Blaine.” 

Reid went to Blaine who had now calmed down and talking to Hotch. “It was like a distress. I know it was Sebastian. It was faint and quick but i felt a brush of his consciousness, same as I used to.” “Blaine, you are tired. It is possible that you felt what you wanted to, it's entirely possible for your subconscious to make it up.”

“I know that. I have felt things like that long enough to know what’s real and what isn’t. I know it Reid. i know what I felt.” “I’ll talk to Dr. Taylor and ask her to check if he showed the slightest of brain activity. But we need you on the case Blaine, pull it together.” Reid said. “Get some sleep. We have an hour to go.” Hotch said. 

Later that night while they were still at the station Reid got a call from Dr. Taylor. He found Blaine asleep on the couch of the board room they were using at the station while Hotch was looking over the geographic profile. “He refused to go to the hotel. All I could bargain was an hour nap.” Hotch said looking over at the youngest member of their team. 

“Blaine was right.” Reid said as he couldn’t contain his happiness. “Sebastian is showing some more brain activity. Dr. Taylor said that it is slow but increasing. It's not much but it is hope that things are going to get better.” Spence said. Hotch took his husband in his arms, they usually weren’t like this during a case but he knew how badly whatever had happened to Sebastian had affected Spencer. The team was family to them.

“He will be alright Spence. Sebastian will be fine. He will be here with us soon.” Hotch said as they stood there holding each other.

“I know he will be Aaron. But the wait is just so difficult.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine had been feeling much better since Spencer had given him news about Sebastian’s progress in brain activity. The entire team couldn’t wait to be done with the case fast enough as they all wanted to be home. Blaine had called Judith every other hour for updates until Hotch had confiscated his phone the first day. 

It took four days to wrap up the case and head back home. They were all just leaving the airport when Blaine felt another brush of Sebastian’s mind. It had been happening more often since the first time and this one made them all stop at the SGC before going to the office. 

They got there to find Judith and Edwin talking to Dr. Taylor who had been informing them about Sebastian’s progress. Blaine was reluctant to leave Sebastian but he had to go to the office and get his paperwork. Knowing Sebastian he would disapprove that Blaine would slack off at work just to sit at his bed when he could be making better use of the time.

A few more days went by. Some good some bad. The good days brought significant progress in Sebastian’s condition. There were days when there wasn’t a peep on the machines cataloguing his brain activity. Blaine would get work with him to the center and spend many nights working by Sebastian's side. 

“You know as of yesterday we have known each other for ten months and you have been asleep for six of those. It feels so weird. Your bed doesn’t smell like you anymore. I think you will be happy that it’s snow our bedroom. You know Cruz gave us Halloween off this year. Reid is very excited, I mean he really does love Halloween and Jack is right there with him.” Blaine said remembering Garcia and Reid in the break room today going over many DIY halloween projects before Hotch threatened to confiscate any Halloween related material seen out during working hours. 

 

Blaine, Judith and Edwin arrived at the Hotchner-Reid household to find the place covered with Halloween decorations. “Looks like your boss brought the entire store.” Edwin joked as they walked to the door covered in what looked like spider-webs with bats dangling from them. Reid, Garcia, Jessica and Jack had definitely gone overboard. He couldn’t fault them though it was first time in the past few years that the team had the holiday off. It was also Reid and Jack’s favorite holiday and Hotch never could say no to the two most important people in his world. 

 

The entire team was out back carving pumpkins, it seemed the adults were more in need of these activities then the kids. Blaine looked over at Judith helping JJ’s son Michael to carve out a tiny pumpkin. Jack and Reid were busy discussing techniques for the best way to carve out the pumpkins while Hotch, Will and Henry were butchering theirs. JJ, Prentiss, Blaine and Rossi were the only ones working calmly and Edwin and Morgan competing over their knife skills and realized why Garcia forced everyone to come. They all needed this, time off with family. 

Pumpkin carving evolved into a fight nobody was sure how they all ended up covered in pumpkin reside. Things took a turn to the worse as while all the adults were cleaning the mess of the pumpkin fight Michael, Jack and Henry decided to use Garcia’s very complex cobweb gun to play a prank. 

Garcia managed to shut down the device but not before all of them and most of the yard was covered in cobwebs and remnants of their pumpkin battle. “Let's just keep the mess as it is. Looks like halloween.” Reid said looking around. “Can we add some fake blood?” Jack asked. Blaine didn’t hear the rest at that moment he got the phone call he had been waiting for.

As soon as Blaine spoke the words, “Bas is awake.” Everything was silent for a moment before bursting into chaos. If an outsider would have seen the scene before them they wouldn’t have believed that most people here were trained FBI agents. 

Blaine couldn’t register half of what was happening, all he knew was that he needed to get to the center soon. Jessica and Will stayed at home with the kids while the rest got to the hospital as quickly as they could. 

 

If the doctors or the other staff found the entire group covered in cobwebs and pumpkin weird they did not comment on it. After all it's not always that they would get to see one of the High ranking Alpha Sentinel and Guide of the state covered in orange goop.

They all waited outside Sebastian’s room as the doctor instructed them that Sebastian was still disoriented and a bit sleepy but he was awake. He wasn’t very alert but that was expected after he had spent almost six months in a coma. They had called as soon as the had noticed distress and signs of waking while their routine checkup.

As soon as Blaine entered the room Sebastian’s unfocused and confused eyes turned to him. The sentinel must have sensed his presence. Blaine walked up to him, cupping his face and placing a light kiss on the sentinels lips. Not caring that he was a mess and would get it on Sebastian too. 

“You made us wait for so long Bas.” he said. “I’m so happy you came back to me.” Sebastian’s hand reached to hold Blaine’s indicating he understood what his guide was saying. They just stayed like that holding hands looking at each other for some time. Blaine gazing into Sebastian’s green-grey eyes only now realizing how much he had missed them. 

A few minutes passed and the rest of them entered as they couldn’t wait any longer to see Sebastian awake. While Sebastian wasn’t very responsive and wasn’t able to talk properly his eyes showed how surprised he was too see them all especially his parents. 

 

They all stayed for about half an hour before Sebastian went back to sleep freaking out Blaine and Judith. The doctors explained that he would be sleeping a lot as coming out of a coma didn’t mean he would be up and functioning as normal just yet. It would take time to regain back the usual functioning. Even simple things like talking and walking. The doctor also warned that he wouldn’t be awake much for the first thirty-six hours.

The others went home soon after but Blaine refused to leave, even to clean up. They understood his reluctance and Judith and Edwin promised him they will back soon with fresh clothes for him while the others would be back the next day. 

Sebastian had woken up many times after that a little more better oriented than the last. His throat was parched and it was difficult to speak. Blaine had been feeding him ice chips whenever he was awake to ease him into talking. He has said Blaine’s name a few times now and his voice was sounding much better than it did the first few times he had woken up.  
It was late night and Judith and Edwin had just left after having dinner with Blaine when Sebastian woke up again. He was much better oriented and was able to speak better now. “Blaine?” he asked giving Blaine’s hand a small squeeze waking him from the light doze. Sebastian looked confused but more alert than he had been all day. “Bas. Sebastian.” Blaine said getting the Sentinel’s attention. The doctor had warned him that he could go into a zone as the last thing he probably remembered was being in middle if a gun fight.Blaine did his best to ground him, reassure Sebastian that he was safe and so was Blaine, while he pressed the call button to alert the doctor. 

 

An hour later Dr. Taylor had checked Sebastian and helped him understand that he had been in a coma for six months. Sebastian seemed to take it well and had not freaked out. He remembered everything of that day to the point where Blaine had been shot. Sebastian was quiet while the doctor and Blaine helped him catch up with everything. He asked questions and seemed to be getting back to his original self as he took in all that had happened.

“Was it just a dream or were you, my parents and the rest of the team really covered in orange goop and spiderwebs really here in the room?” Sebastian asked as when Dr. Taylor left. “Nope it was not a dream. That actually happened.” Blaine said laughing at the face Sebastian made. “I thought I was going insane when all I could remember was my mother sobbing orange mess all over her. I don’t remember a time when she wasn’t properly dressed so I’m guessing there’s a story there.” Sebastian said. Blaine told Sebastian all about the day enjoying Sebastian’s laughter. 

Sebastian had a hard time believing his usually uptight and strict parents had participated in pumpkin carving or that they had gotten along well with the team. Blaine told him stories about various things that happened over the months even about some cases. Some time during their talk Blaine had managed to curl up besides Sebastian and they had their arms around each other. 

“There’s something I want to do as soon as I am out of here.” Sebastian said making Blaine shift to look at the sentinel. “I want us to bond. I don’t want us to wait any longer. If you want to that is.” Sebastian added when Blaine remained silent after his first statement. “Always.” Blaine said pecking Sebastian’s cheek. “You wouldn’t miss a chance to quote Harry Potter.” Sebastian laughed.

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long.” Sebastian said. “Waiting was the hardest part. But now it's over and you are back and healthy. Everything is alright again.” Blaine said.

“I love you Blaine.” Sebastian said, realizing it was the first time either of them had said the words out loud. “I love you too Sebastian.” Blaine replied as he leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
